The Boy of My Memories
by MissMinnie08
Summary: Gaara is 22 and content being Kazekage, the respect from the village is all he needs or is it? What happens when he meets a girl from his past? GaaxOC My 1st fanfic don't hate me, please R&R: DISCONTINUED!
1. Memories

Ok this is my first fanfiction, so I'm really sorry if it's really terrible > honestly I don't think it's that great, but my sister can't get to the internet and so can't tell me how to improve it, so I'm hoping you guys can tell what I need to do to improve my story. I hope you guys don't hate it, I know it's not that great, but I just woke up one morning and decided to write a story about Gaara and some random character that I made up. Anyways here's the full summery (well I'll try and make it a full summery, I've never done that either ;)

Gaara is now 22 years old, and he is and been content being Kazekage. Having the respect and aknowledgement of the village is all he needs, or is it? Why does he feel lonely at night? Why is he longing to have someone be there by his side? And is there someone out there for him?Hana is finally able to return to Suna, a place she played at when she was a little girl, a place where she befriended a lonely little boy with messy red hair and green eyes. Where is this mysterious little boy now? What has become of him? Will she ever again meet that little boy from her memories?

Chapter 1: Memories

**Flashback.**

Six year old Gaara sat on the swings by himself again, like everyday. _Why do they look at me with those eyes?... What's wrong with me?... Why don't they play with me?_ Tears started to well up into his jade colored eyes. He lowered his head and shut his eyes tight, squeezing the ropes on the swing tightly as he clutched his heart with his other hand. _Why?_ But unknown to him, a pair of violet eyes watched him intently.

Gaara, so deep into his grief and pain didn't notice someone had followed him to the swing set. They were right in front of him now, and still he kept on crying…"Why are you crying?" a soft young voice asked him. He gasped, and looked up quickly, distracted for a minute. In front of him stood a little girl his age, with hair as black as night tied up in piggy-braids, violet eyes, and head cocked to one side with a curious look on her face.

"B-b-because n-no one p-p-plays with me." He replied sadly. He lowered his eyes to the ground, wishing the girl would go away. He didn't want to see that look in her eyes…that cold, cold look. But the girl just squatted down so she could make eye contact with him again. "Why?" she asked him. He turned his eyes away to avoid her gaze. "Cuz I'm a monster." He replied dejectedly. With his head turned and his eyes away from the girl he didn't see her walk behind him while she put her small fingers in his hair looking like she was searching for lice. He vaulted up out of the swing like lightning, "What are you doing?" he demanded with a slight blushed. No one has ever touched him before except Yashamaru.

"Well I thought monsters were supposed to be scary looking. With claws and horns and scary teeth. You don't look like a monster to me." She said with her head cocked to one side again. His heart pounded in his chest…_don't look like a monster to me_…he was scared to breathe. _What is she saying?_ But she just looked at him, then she smiled slowly, "Wanna play with me?" Gaara just stared at her with astonishment, scared, so scared to hope. She giggled at the face he was making, "Hehehe, what's your name?" she asked.

He looked down, suddenly shy "G-Ga-Gaara." He said softly, looking back at her discreetly to see her reaction. She smiled wide at him, "I'm Hana, wanna see what I found?" she didn't even bother to wait for his answer, but grabbed his hand to lead him to this small treasure she had found. His heart was beating fast, he didn't understand it. Usually his heart would always be in pain, but now, looking down at his small hand clasped in her smaller one, he was feeling…he just couldn't describe it, but whatever it was, his heart stopped hurting.

Hours later, just as the sun was setting Hana heard her mother calling her. She smiled at Gaara, her new friend, "I have to go eat dinner now, I'll see you tomorrow Gaara." She turned to leave but was stopped by a wall of sand. Confused she turned to look at Gaara who's hand were clenched at his sides and face looking down. "You can't leave, you can't leave me. I won't let you! I don't want to be alone anymore!" he screamed at her. Hana gazed sadly at the boy in front of her with unshed tears in his defiant eyes. She walked over to him slowly, and with a little smile on her face, wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her. "Gaara, I'm not going to leave you. You're my friend. If you want, you can eat dinner with Mother and me." She pulled back to look at him, "You're not alone anymore, you have me."

**End of flashback.**

Sixteen years later…

Yuki Hana rubbed her eyes and blinked against the harsh sunlight rippling through her window. _What was with the flashback? I haven't seen or heard from him since those three days Mother and I spend in Suna. I wonder how he is. _She thought to herself as she went through her daily morning routine. _I should go back and visit him sometime_, she thought, as she got dressed. "Hmm I wonder what he'll look like." She said aloud, remembering fondly of the boy with red messy hair and the loneliest green eyes she's ever seen. Feeling guilty that she had broke her promise to him, but how was she to know that she would never again see Suna?

Knock, knock. "Hana-sensei you ready yet? We're going to be late, and this'll be our fist mission in a while." A male voice called from the other side of her apartment door. "Coming Koji-kun!" she called to her student as she put on her head protector. She smiled at herself in the mirror, a proud Rain Jounin.

As Hana, and her students Koji, Keisuke, and Akari listened to the details of their mission, Hana became more and more excited. It was a diplomatic mission to Suna, asking them for help since the Earth country was attacking their own village repeatedly. The Rain country being as small as it is, doesn't have enough ninja to fight off attacks and keep bringing in money from missions, true they were in a desperate state, but she couldn't help herself. It was like the dream/flashback she had was letting her know what was going to happen, a wonderful coincidence.

Once they were done with their meeting with the Amekage and they were walking back to go pack, she smiled as she watched her students eagerly talk about their up coming mission, excited about finally leaving the village. _This is how kids should be_, she thought to herself. _Happy with friends and having fun._ But remembering the boy in her memories, he was anything but happy. She felt a pain in her heart, no child should be as unhappy as he was. She hoped with all her heart that he had found some happiness in his life.

Gaara stretched out his muscles as he finished analyzing and signing the last of the documents on his desk. He slowly got up and grabbed his tea as he stood and looked out the window, staring down at his village. He had been Kazekage for years now, and he enjoyed it. Enjoyed being respected by his village, though they still had a little fear in their eyes, they at least acknowledged him now. He remembered telling Kankuro that the respect and need that his people had for him was all he needed, all he wanted, but lately at night it was beginning to become lonely again. Even though he no longer had the Ichibi in him, he rarely slept. Instead he would look over his village night after night, and each night he'd see through the windows of families or couples. Wondering what such a life felt like, and if there would ever be someone waiting for him at home. Someone to talk with him, be with him, share her life with him.

He sighed as he thought about his friend Naruto, he just left today from Suna, paying him a visit. Naruto just recently got himself a girlfriend, the quite pale-eyed Huuga Hinata; and he seemed as happy as always. Happier now that he had found someone who loved him, Kyuubi, and all. Gaara was happy for his friend, he deserved happiness; but he couldn't help but feel a little envious, didn't he deserve a little happiness to?

"Aaahhh this mission is so boring!" Keisuke yelled. Koji just rolled his eyes while Akari giggled. Hana smiled, "Well at least you'll see a village that you've never been to before. Suna, is very beautiful." Akari looked at her sensei, "Have you been to Suna before Hana-sensei?" Hana looked into the fire, thinking again of the lonely boy in her memories, "One once, when I was a little girl." "You guys aren't going to talk about girly stuff again are you?" Keisuke interrupted. Akari bonked him on the head, "Well if you don't want to listen the least you could do is leave." Hana smiled, "Yes Keisuke, why don't you train a bit, since you're not tired." Keisuke pouted and left while Koji excused himself to go to sleep.

"So what happened while you were there?" Akari asked, eager to get back to the story her sensei started. "Well my parents had an arranged marriage, but they never learned to love each other. So when my father had passed away, my mother saw her freedom. After the morning period, she took me to see different places. She had always wanted to travel. So we spent a few days in each village, Suna being one of them." Hana looked up at the night sky, letting her mind drift back to those three days in Suna. "I met and befriended a boy there. At first I was playing with the other kids, but when I saw him in the distance, all by himself I felt bad for him. I had never met anyone who needed a friend so badly." Akari smiled, she loved her sensei like an older sister. She had to be one of the most kindest soft-hearted people she knew, never wanting anyone to feel sad or alone. She hoped one day she could be just like her sensei.

Once Hana was done reminiscing she looked over at Akari and smiled, she was already asleep. Hana shook her shoulder, "Akari, wake up. Go to bed, it's been a long day. Thank you for listening to me" Akari sleepily looked up at her and nodded, yawning and going off to their tent. Hana stood up and put out the fire, hearing some light snoring from the boy's tent, she didn't need to worry about Keisuke, he was the one snoring. She couldn't sleep, she was too excited, and she quickly looked around trying to sense any danger. Once she determined it was safe, she quickly took off for Suna, _it's only a couple of miles away, and I won't stay long_, she told herself.

Once she arrived at Suna, she paused, loving its beauty. Some people didn't like the desert because of its barrenness, but that was the main reason why she loved it. Living in the desert, you appreciate water, plants, and life so much more. And it also gave you a spectacular view of the stars. She didn't want to be mistaken as a trespasser, so she jumped to a hill near the village, and looked down upon it, wondering in which house was the boy of her memories. (She hasn't heard that Gaara is the Kazekage)

Gaara was on the outskirts of the village; he didn't want to see the families and the couples tonight. He didn't want to feel envious of his people, of anyone. He didn't want to feel this loneliness. He didn't want to feel pain in his heart again. Though Naruto had taught him about trust and friendship, he still kept himself a little distant, not wanting anyone to see him whole. Though he was close with Temari and Kankuro, they can't stop this kind loneliness in him, and though there are some women in the village who try to lead him to their bed, he had a feeling that had more to do with his title of Kazekage than himself as a man, as a person.

As he brooded over his thoughts of loneliness and how to fix it, he walked to his favorite spot just outside the village, close enough and high enough to watch over it, but far enough so he couldn't see the people in their homes. He looked up a noticed someone already in his spot, the full moon shining down it's light, showing him it was a woman. He scowled, _Who is that? No one from the village would be here. An enemy?_, he wondered. Well better to be safe that sorry, he would not allow any threats to his village.

In the blink of an eye he was in front of her, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hana gasped and cursed herself, she was so busy wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't even sense the man now in front of her. She raised her hands in a defensive manner, "My name is Yuki Hana, and I come from the Rain country. I'm here to see the Kazekage, I mean no harm." She studied the man in front of her; he seemed to relax a little. It was difficult to distinguish his features even though there was a full moon; all she could tell was that he was tall with dark, short messy hair.

Gaara relaxed a bit; if she was here to see him then she was no enemy. "I am the Kazekage, what do you want of me?" She shook her head, "Gomen, but here in the dark and outside of the village, I cannot tell if you are the Kazekage or not. Forgive me, but if you are who you say you are, then I shall state my business tomorrow." He nodded, he was a bit upset that she didn't believe him, however he understood where she was coming from. He moved to stand next to her, and watch his village, comfortable silence filling between them.

"I've been to Suna only once, and I missed it. My team is still miles from here, but I couldn't sleep, I was too excited to come back here." She stated quietly. She didn't know why she told him this, but being the Kazekage, he would have probably understood. The corners of his mouth came up slightly, but he remained silent. She turned to him and smiled, "Well I better get back to my team. If you are the Kazekage, then I shall see you tomorrow." And with that she bowed and left. He watched her go then looked back at his village, and for the first time since becoming Kazekage, he didn't see the village, instead his mind and eyes were filled with a certain woman.

As Hana and her team walked into Suna the next day, she kept looking around, wondering where she was going to find the boy of her memories. Akari smiled, "Trying to look for him?" Hana put her hand behind her head and gave an embarrassed laugh, "Am I that obvious?" "Hai." Koji answered. "Huh? Nani? What's going on?" Keisuke asked. Hana laughed again, "Oh nothing. Come on let's go see the Kazekage."

"Sensei, do you know who the Kazekage is?" Koji asked. "Actually I don't, but every leader of a village has a specific room that they do their work in, and usually it's easy to spot. Like right over there." She pointed to a large circular building over looking the whole village. Once they reached the building they asked a sand ninja to see the Kazekage, "Yes, he is waiting for you." And led them upstairs. "He knew we were coming?" Akari asked aloud to no one in particular. "Oh he's good." Keisuke smirked.

Once they arrived and had been announced the ninja left them alone. The Kazekage had his back to them, staring out one of his windows. "Kazekage-sama, I am Yuki Hana and this is my team Koji, Akari, and Keisuke. We are here on behalf of the Rain country in a diplomatic mission." Hana stated after they bowed formally. "We are here to ask…" Hana started but never finished, for Gaara had turned to look at them, she recognized him immediately. She was suddenly speechless, seeing him again. He was tall and his red hair looked the same, the only thing different about him was he now had a tattoo on his forehead. He was probably the most handsome man she's every laid eyes on. This thought confused her, why did she think of him like that?

"Sensei, doshita?" Koji asked. Akari looked at her sensei and smiled, _This is probably the boy she was talking about._ Keisuke sighed, annoyed with his sensei, _Why is she acting so weird?_, "Look we're here to ask for you help." He stated for her. Having one of her students answer for her shook her out of her thoughts. "Hai, though the Sand and the Rain have never been enemies, they also never been officially allies. We come here to ask for you to become, officially, our allies and help us fight off our attackers." She sighed in relief, glad that she was able to get it all out without stuttering.

Gaara just stood there looking at them, silent. Hana frowned, _Why isn't he saying anything?_, "Hey, Koji, Akari, and Keisuke, I want you to leave right now. Go explore the village, go shopping or whatever. I need to talk to Kazekage-sama alone." She commanded. "Nani?" all three of them exclaimed. "Now!" she usually was never stern with them, so when she was, they knew not to question her. Akari was the last to leave and as she did, she turned back around and hoped for the best for her sensei.

Garra wondered why she made her students leave, but he remained silent, knowing that she would eventually tell him. He studied her, she was slender but had all the right curves in all the right places, her black hair tied up in a braided bun, but he couldn't see the color of her eyes. For some reason he desperately wanted to know, needed to know the color of her eyes.

Hana kept her head down, trying to come to terms with finally seeing the boy of her memories. She suddenly felt so sad that she wasn't able to be with him as they grew up. And now he's Kazekage! She felt tears form in her eyes, "Ga-Gaara? Is that really you?" she asked hesitantly as she slowly looked up at him. He was surprised at her question, it was almost like she knew him before, but he couldn't place her. He was satisfied though, her eyes were violet. "Of course. Who else would I be?" he asked her.

She slowly walked towards him, tears now falling down her cheeks. She smiled through her tears, when at last she was right in front of him, she couldn't contain herself anymore. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his, in a tight hug. He gasped, no one has ever hugged him before, and he didn't know what to do. He felt her breasts crushed against his chest and her hips oh so close to his. He didn't understand this feeling, why his heart was beating fast. She breathed against his neck, "I'm sorry, so sorry I wasn't able to be there for you. I wanted to, really I did. Oh Gaara I missed you so much."

He was at a lost for words, _What is she talking about? I've never met her before in my life._ But feeling her breath on his neck, brought alive a part of him that was never alive before. He could feel it rising and getting harder, and it hurt, he didn't want her to feel it so he pushed her from him. He was panting softly and really confused. _What's going on with my body?_

Hana looked at him surprised. _Why did he push me away?_ "Gaara, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me? Don't you remember me?" She asked him. He looked at her, and cleared his throat, trying to get his body under control. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I only met you last night." Hana's jaw dropped, _He…he doesn't remember me? Demo…demo…_, "Demo…" she didn't know what to say. She never anticipated that he would forget her.

"Now getting back to your mission…" he started sternly, Hana blushed. "I shall think on it, and give you my answer at the end of the week. Meanwhile I suggest you stay here and allow us to show you our hospitality." He stated, he didn't know why he said that, he could have made up his mind right now, but she intrigued him. _Have we really met before?_, he found it hard to believe, anyone he knew never greeted him like she had. She lowered her head and nodded, "Hai, arigato gozaimasu." She said softly, and with that she scurried out of the room.

She leaned against the door, and sighed softly. _Why doesn't he remember me? I know it was a long time ago, and it wasn't for very long, but still. He said he would never forget me, _she though sadly. She turned around towards the door, "Gaara." She whispered softly. Hana felt her heart break, _Why would it matter if he doesn't remember me? It's not like he needs me anymore. He obviously found acceptance from his people. I suppose it's time to move on and leave the boy in my memories behind._ And with that she turned to look for her students.

Gaara watched her leave, and sighed. _What was wrong with me? Why do I feel guilty about making her sad? I've never met her before…so why does the room feel empty now that she's gone?_ He frowned, she was a distraction, and he should avoid her at all costs. Yet, for some reason, when she hugged him, the pain in his chest stopped, and he felt excited, like when he was younger and about to kill someone. His heart beat faster and he felt pleasure, except this was a little different. He sighed; it was going to be difficult concentrating on work.

Ok what do you guys think of my first chapter? Pardon my sad excuse of trying to incorporate Japanese, I don't know the language very well but I thought it would be fun. I would really appreciate if you guys would review for me and let me know how I can improve. I don't mind if you critize my work, but please no bashing > if you hate it with a passion then just don't read the rest of it and please keep it to yourself. But if you have a suggestion (contructive criticism) then by all means let me know. I'll try and update often, but my school work load isn't exactly the lightest, but I'll try


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets 

Hana walked out of the building deep in thought, _Should I even bother trying to get him to remember me? Should I just leave everything in the past?_ She felt someone tap her on her should, she stopped and turned her head to see a woman with light brown hair pulled back in four ponytails, dark eyes and a giant fan on her back. "Hey, are you Yuki-san?" she asked. "Yes, can I help you with something?" Hana asked the woman. "Kazekage-sama asked me to show you where you and your team will be staying, and to give your team a little tour of our village." She said with a scowl. "I'm Temari by the way." "Nice to meet you but, if you would like, my team and I could just find a regular inn on our own, if you're busy." Hana said, she got the feeling this woman didn't really want to do what Gaara had asked of her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude, it's just difficult sometimes to take orders from your little brother is all." Temari said with an embarrassed chuckle. Hana stared at Temari for a second, "You…you're Gaara's older sister?" she asked, surprise showing on her face. Temari studied her for a while, _Who is this woman to call Gaara so informally?_ "Yes." She answered. Hana looked down for a while, wondering what to do, then looked back to Temari. "Temari-san, will you join me for lunch? My treat." Temari narrowed her eyes at the smiling woman before her, "Sure." _What better way to get information from her. I will find out who she is._ Temari though to herself.

Temari led Hana to her favorite restaurant, once they both sat down and ordered, Temari look at Hana and asked "So have you ever been to Suna before?" Hana put her tea down, "I have actually." She said with a smile. "I came here for a few days with my mother when I was a little girl." "Did you like Suna?" she asked. Temari noticed Hana's eyes lose focus, as if she was remembering and seeing the time she was here, a gentle smile graced Hana's lips, "Yes, I enjoyed myself very much." She said softly, and then she looked to Temari. "What was it like growing up with Gaara?" she asked.

Temari studied Hana, she seem sincerely interested in knowing about Gaara. "Why do you want to know?" she asked Hana, still suspicious of her. "When I was here in Suna, I had befriended Gaara. He seemed so lonely, I never knew why. And now he doesn't even remember me." Hana told Temari sadly. _So that's why,_ Temari said to herself. "Do you care for him?" Temari asked softly. "I don't like to see anyone lonely." Hana answered. Temari sighed, "Well when he was younger he didn't have full control of his sand, so he'd usually end up hurting someone. No one wanted to play with him, he was too dangerous. Father hated him. The first time he had full control of his sand was when he got that tattoo of his. Apparently our uncle, Yashamaru, tried to assassinate him, but failed. Gaara killed him, and then carved that symbol into his forehead. Since then he became more distant, crueler, meaner. I swear it seemed as if he were truly evil." Temari said eating her food, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

Hana turned pale, "How long ago was that?" she asked. "Huh? Well I guess he was about six I think." Temari answered. "It all makes sense now." She said softly, _it must have happened after i left_. Temari paused in her eating and looked at Hana, "What are you talking about?" Hana closed her eyes and furrowed her forehead as if she were in pain. She slowly opened her eyes again with a sad look, "He…he probably though that Yashamaru loved him. Besides me, he must hav thought that the only other person who loved him was Yashamaru. But...then to betray Gaara like that." She couldn't continue, she felt like she was going to be sick. _So that's what happened after I left. And I wasn't there for him. No wonder he doesn't remember me. I left and his uncle tries to kill him. Love had always failed him._ She felt tears run down her cheeks, she couldn't help but grieve for him.

Temari didn't know what to do, or what to think. No one ever cried for her brother. She put an arm around the other woman, "It's ok. Once he met this stupid kid, Naruto, he's gotten better. We're kind of close now. I no longer fear for my life, I don't worry that he'll kill me. He actually confessed all that to me, well granted he was really drunk, but still he confided in me. He's kinder now, and we all know he really cares about the village. It's all thanks to Naruto." She stated with a smile, hoping that would cheer the other woman up. Hana wiped her tears and smiled sadly, "Yes you're right, he doesn't look lonely anymore. He doesn't look as scared to be alone anymore, I'm glad. Well I guess in that case, it wouldn't matter if he remembered me or not." Hana ended sadly, though she was happy that Gaara had friends and people who cared for him now.

Temari didn't know what to do, she didn't know her brother _that_ well, she didn't know if she should agree with the woman or encourage her try to get Gaara to remember her. But once she looked at Hana she made up her mind. "Hana-san," she said softly, "I…I think that you should keep trying to get Gaara-san to remember you. I think it would be good for him to know that there was someone in his past that did care for him." _Gaara has the symbol of 'love' on his forehead, maybe it's time he actually experience 'love', to know what 'love' is all about._ Temari gave a silent prayer, _Kami-sama I hope this turns out all right._

"You…you really think so?" Hana asked. "Yeah, I mean, he could have given you an answer right away, but instead he has you staying here for a week!" Temari said with a smile, to cheer her up. "You're right Temari-san, I won't give up so easily." Hana said with a smile. "Right!" Temari yelled. "Ok now, hehehe let me show you where you will be staying." Hana nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been three days since Hana had lunch with Temari, and still she had not gone back to talk with Gaara. Though half of her wants to see him, the other half of her was deeply embarrassed. _Why did I get so emotional? Why did I run into his arms? I mean, he was just a boy I knew, right?_ She asked herself. "Sensei, you're still avoiding him?" Akari asked, surprised to see her sensei still in bed. Hana turned her gaze from the ceiling to her student, "N-no I'm not." Lying through her teeth. Akari crossed her arms and looked skeptical, "Come on Sensei, what do you take me for? I'm not stupid."

Hana sighed and threw the covers over her head, "I know, I'm just tired is all, now go away so I can get my beauty sleep." She said through the sheets. Akarti rolled her eyes and walked over to her sensei's bed, took a corner of the covers and threw them across the room. "You're not acting like yourself at all. We want to get to training, training with you. You know how much the guys want to be the best in the village, and that means training with you, learning from you, becoming better than you. Which means YOU need to get out of bed!" Akari scolded her teacher. "You're right, I'm not acting like myself am I?" Hana asked as she sat up, still in her pajamas, a sports bra and sweat pants.

Akari looked at Hana sadly, "Why? How do you even remember him if it was only for three days? Why are you attached to him the way you are?" Violet eyes looked into her own green ones. "I…I don't know Akari-chan. I don't know why, I guess he just left an impact on me. He was the first and only person I met who was like me." Akari knew she wasn't talking about personality, there was something special about her sensei. She was the only one on her team to know about her sensei's secret, she had accidentally over heard Hana talking to her mother.

**Flashback**

Akari was sitting high in a tree, depressed. That morning she had asked her long time crush to go on a date with her, and he had said that he was already seeing someone else. What hurt though and drove her to sit in the forest alone, was seeing him later embracing and kissing her best friend. She sighed, wishing the world to end, when she heard some people coming in her direction. Not wanting to be noticed, she masked her chakra as best she could and hid behind the leaves, watching and waiting.

She saw two women; one tall and thin with long light brown hair down to her knees and green eyes, a woman who looked just like her, her mother. The other woman; small and petite, long black hair to her waist, with violet eyes, her new sensei. Akari was surprised, her mother never said anything aloud but she knew her mother didn't like Hana-sensei.

"So what do you really want Kyoko-san? I really can't believe you would suddenly want to take a little stroll into the forest with me." Hana asked the woman with her. Kyoko looked at Hana coldly, "I was away on a mission when my daughter was assigned to you. I had requested Amekage-sama to put my daughter on another team or at least with another sensei." She said venomously. "However he said that since she's your student already, that it would be up to you." she spat out. "Ah, so you don't want one of the strongest kunoichi in our village teaching your daughter? Isn't that selfish of you?" Hana asked with a smirk.

Kyoko clenched her fists, "Shut up! I just don't want my daughter to be taught by someone like YOU!" she screamed. Hana turned her gaze away from Kyoko, "Someone like me, huh?" she asked softly. "Have I not proven myself to you yet Kyoko-san? Amekage-sama trusts me, why don't you?" Kyoko unclenched her fists and just continued staring at Hana, "Because I know how you can be when that monster takes over you. I know how evil and blood thirsty you become when that four-tailed wolf comes out, and I'm not taking any chances when it comes to my daughter." Hana whipped her head to look at the other woman, "But that hasn't happened in years Kyoko and you know it! You KNOW that I lost control because it was a blue moon that night and I was injured badly and was worried that you'd get killed! You were my best friend, you were like an older sister to me!" she yelled, feeling tears come to her eyes that she fought back with all her might.

"Oh yeah! If you cared so much about me then why didn't you tell me about that monster inside of you? Why did you hide it from me? Why did you betray me like that?" Kyoko yelled back. "Because I knew you would act just like you are now! I didn't ask for this." Hana ended softly. "Regardless, that thing is still in you and I don't want my daughter around you." Kyoko continued relentlessly. Hana frowned then school her face to become emotionless, "I hear you, but I am unwilling to let her go. She has great potential, and I won't let a good student go so easily. However, I am not the only one affected by my decision, I shall let her decide." Hana, still looking at Kyoko raised and her voice, "So what shall it be Akari-chan? Are you staying or leaving?"

Akari nearly fell out of the tree with shock. _How did she know I was here?_ She wondered. She looked down upon her mother and her sensei, "Akari? What are you doing here? What did you hear?" her mother asked, shooting the questions at her quickly. Akari jumped down, not looking at either of the women. "I believe she's been here this whole time Kyoko-san." She heard Hana-senei saying. "Shut-up I wasn't talking to you. Akari, if you heard everything we said then you should agree with me and my decision for you to leave." He mother told her. Akari looked up and into her mother's eyes; _she…she looks so cold, so unforgiving_. Seeing this side of her mother made her sad, and then she looked at her senei, she couldn't read any emotions on her sensei's face though. She tried thinking what she would do if faced with the same circumstance as her mother.

Finally after a few minutes of silence Akari looked at her mother, "Mother, I understand your fear and your sense of betrayal." Kyoko smiled and was about to say how pleased she was. "However, I don't understand how you can just turn you back on a friend and make them into your enemy. I…I'm sorry Mother, but I would like to stay with Hana-sensei."

**End of flashback**

"You mean Kazekage-sama has a demon inside of him too?" Akari asked softly. Hana nodded, "It was one of the first things he told me." Akari wrapped her arms around her senei's shoulders, "Did you tell him about you?" Hana shook her head, "My family didn't act like his. My family never told me that I was a monster so I never thought of myself that way, not until…." Suddenly Akari stood up and put her hands on her waist, "You wanna know what I think?" Hana looked up at her student and smiled, she looked like she was scolding a child instead of her sensei. "Sure, what do you think?" she asked. "I think you need to train with us, it might bring you back to your old self, and THEN I think you should go see Kazekage-sama and tell him everything you told me."

Hana still felt a little hesitant when suddenly they heard someone banging on the door, "Hana-senei, has Akari-chan cheered you up yet so that we can go train!" Keisuke yelled from the other side. "Shut-up idiot." They heard Kei say, "Say what? You want to say that to my face!" Keisuke yelled. Hana and Akari looked at each other and started laughing. "Ok, give me a few minutes to get dressed, then we'll all train for the whole day." Hana said with a smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

It was past midnight when Gaara finally finished his paper work; _this has got to be the worst thing about being Kazekage_ he thought to himself. He stood up and looked out the window to gaze at the night sky. It was a full moon and the sky was clear, he couldn't help but remember that it was a night just like this when his uncle betrayed him. At that thought he could feel pressure in his chest, a tightening, a dull ache…a pain that he was use to feeling.

He turned his gaze from the sky, trying to clear his head and not to think of Yashamaru, he tried to always avoid those memories. He sighed as he walked away from the window to the door, time to go home. As he walking out of his office he decided not to return home just yet, he was tired, but not sleepy, especially not this night. When he passed the place where Hana-san and her team were residing, he couldn't help remember the way she had ran into his arms after her students left. _I wonder where she's been the past few days. You'd think she'd come see me everyday and probably annoy the hell out of me. Have I really met her before?_ A question he asked himself more times than he cared to keep track of. He shook his head, _she's probably thinking of some other man_, he told himself. However it didn't make him feel any better. Instead the pain in his chest came back after that, though not as strongly as before.

He had to admit to himself that the thought of someone wanting him, missing him was very appealing, even if it was impossible. People were either afraid of him, hated him, or ignored him, he felt stupid for even WANTING to be loved. Yet deep down inside, he craved it, longed for it, needed it.

After walking for about an hour he looked around him to scan his surroundings, he was in a canyon just outside the village. He sighed, trying to decide what he was going to think about all night. But then he heard a noise, it sounded almost like someone was training, or at least went for a run, since all he heard was labored breathing. _Someone training at this hour? Who would it be?_ He wondered as he went to go inspect what was going on. As he turned the corner he watched the scene before him with slight interest.

Hana-san was fighting a clone of herself, oblivious to the idea that she was being watched. He studied her intently, her black hair was still up in a braided bun, but because of her training some tendrils had broken lose from the pins and were framing her face. She was small; he remembered that she only came up to his shoulders, and had a slender build. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and black capri's, her headband wrapped around her neck, like they way his sister use to wear hers. Suddenly he watched her stop her attack on her clone, or vis versa since he couldn't tell the different between them.

There was a puff of smoke and the clone disappeared, Hana had her back to him, but then he heard her ask, "So, come to test my skills?" she turned her head and smirked. He came out from where he was watching her, "What no hugs this time?" he taunted her, though he didn't know why. He watched her blush, but she didn't look away "Forgive me, that was highly improper and rude of me to do." She apologized. He didn't feel it was worth a comment though.

He could she was feeling a little uncomfortable with his silence, when she suddenly got into a defensive position. "Anyways, come on. Let's see what ya got." She smiled at him, excitement in her eyes. He just stood there with his arms crossed, she stood up slowly and then started running fast around him in circles. After a while she threw a couple of kunai's at him to see what would happen. The sand blocked it easily; he wasn't even watching her go round, just stood where he was. Good, exactly what she expected.

Though she was moving very quickly he could still make out her movements, just when he was wondering why he was even here, she disappeared. That caught his attention; he looked around him, _what happened? Where did she go?_ But unknown to him, she was still running around him, but she was moving so quickly you couldn't see her, it was really like she disappeared. She watched him turn his head to look for her, she smiled, an opening. She quickly changed her course toward him, and landed a punch on his shoulder then squat down and tripped him from behind. She jumped quickly away from him and his sand.

_What the hell just happened?_ He thought, _I couldn't even see her._ He got up and dusted himself off, seems like she might be a worthy opponent after all. He got up and looked at her and her smile, "Stop smiling, it won't happen again." He told her. She was still in her defensive position, "Oh come on Gaara, you weren't even trying. Let's see what that Ichibi can do." She said. The Ichibi was a sore spot for him, he didn't like talking about it or even thinking about it.

Instead of attacking her and letting her enjoy her fun, he turned around to go back to the village. _Who does she think she is, talking about the Ichibi so lightly?_ It made him angry, she didn't know what he had to go through when he had the Ichibi, and it still wasn't any easier on him after the Ichibi was extracted from his body. First he had to prove that he was human enough to be accepted as Kazekage, and then he had to prove he was strong enough without it!

He clenched his fists, trying to calm down, when he suddenly found a pair for violet eyes staring back at him. He stopped dead in his tracks, warily watching her. She looked at him with a sad expression and bent her head, "Kazekage-sama, I'm terrible sorry. I did not mean to upset you, I only meant….please for give me." She said to him softly. First she calls him 'Gaara' as if they were so close, and then 'Kazekage-sama'? _Kami-sama the woman is annoying, pretty, but annoying all the same._ He thought to himself, studying her with her head still bent.

"I don't have the Ichibi in me anymore." He stated, not commenting on her apology. She looked back at him, "You…you don't? But how is that possible?" she asked. He was definitely NOT going to tell her about the time Naruto had come to rescue him from the Akatsuki. So instead of answering he walked around her and continued on his way, "I'm happy for you Kazekage-sama." She said so softly he almost missed it. But for some reason he didn't take her words well, he whirled back to face her "Why?" he demanded. "It was hell with it, and it's hell without it." It wasn't technically true but he wasn't going to take back his words.

"Do you really feel that way Kazekage-sama?" she asked with her head down. It was really starting to annoy him whenever she called him that. He didn't understand why, but for some reason it just didn't feel right. "Can you really say that you wouldn't care if the Ichibi was still in you or not?" she continued. He opened his mouth to answer her, but she cut him off, "Because being free was always something that I never allowed myself to hope for, and here you are, mocking it." She looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes, but he just glared at her. _What the hell is she talking about?_

"Free from what?" he could hear himself asking her; she couldn't possibly be talking about what I think she is. Hana hesitated, she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him, _what if he doesn't want to be around another Jinchuuriki? What if he doesn't accept our request because of me?_ (AN: remember she's here to ask to be allies) But then she remembered something:

**Flashback**

Hana and Gaara had just finished builing the biggest sand castle she ever saw, they could even fit in it! She looked at her new friend, he was looking sad again. _Uh oh, can't have none of that now_, she though. "Gaara-kun, what's the matter?" she asked sitting next to him. He didn't look at her, "How come you don't run away? Aren't you scared of me?" She cocked her head on one side, "Why would I?" "I…I have a monster in me, that's why everyone calls me a monster. That's why they never want to be with me, why I'm always alone." He felt hot tears run down his cheeks as he buried his face in his hands.

**End of flashback**

_He didn't hesitate to tell me then, it's only fair I tell him about me, I only hope he doesn't hate me for it._ Hana thought to herself. Gaara watched her take a deep breath and turn back to him, "I…I…gulp I too am a Jinchuuriki. I have the four-trailed wolf in me." She said wit her head bent; she couldn't bear to look him in the eye. His mind went numb, _she's…she's like Naruto and me?_ He looked at her, she worked up her courage to look at him again, she had her head cocked to one side. He scowled, _why…why does that look so familiar?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Hehehe sorry it took so long to update, I've just been bombarded with exams. I made some improvements, lol I was told that I'm not very good at the Japanese stuff, so I'm only stickin to names not words. I tried to be a little more descriptive this time, and after re-reading my 1st chapter I noticed how quickly everything seemed to be, so I tried to slow things down a little bit. I hope you guys like this chapter too, please keep reviewing for me so that I may improve and write you a better story

Oh and I noticed that it is a terrible place to end the chapter, but if I were too write what were to happen next the chapter would be too long, and it's long enough as it is (sorry 'bout that), but since I have one more final left (tomorrow) I'll be working on this a lot more now, so more frequent updates. YAY! o

BTW: what does everyone think ok her having a 'four-tailed wolf' in her? i know, i can be so NOT creative sometimes, i couldn't think of anything else, so if you all don't like it, just let me know and i'll change it to a different animal...'wolf'? Oo am i crazy?...i think so ;;


	3. All Good Things Must Come To An End

**UPDATE AS OF AUGUST 7TH, 2010  
**

I want to apologize to all my readers, either from the past, present, or future. As you have noticed, I haven't updated any story in a very very long time and I am sorry to say that, those stories that are not finished will never be finished. Writing fanfiction was a way for me to de-stress myself while in college and to distract myself from aspects of my life that I did not like. However, now that I've graduated, I no longer have that inspiration nor motivation to write anymore. I am very sorry. I was also tempted to delete and take down ALL my stories because of copycats out there that steal my credit, but I no longer care all that much anymore. So I decided to keep all the stories up for future readers to enjoy, or for those that (like me) enjoy re-reading. However if you do find another copycat, you don't have to notify me, but if you could let that person know that what they are doing is wrong, that's good enough for me.

If anyone would like to try and take on one of my unfinished stories and try to complete them, please do not hesitate to contact me. However, since my name will be connected to it, I warn you that I would like to see just how you write, and if I am satisfied, only then will I give you my story to complete. Again I am terribly sorry for abandoning all my wonderful readers. I love all of you that left me a review. Your encouraging words helped me in ways that you couldn't imagine. Though there were times when I felt completely alone and terribly lonely and absolutely pathetic, it's your review that helped me through the day. I shall never forget your kindness!

Thank you for the wonderful memories,

MissMinnie08


End file.
